revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Gideon LeMarchal
Gideon LeMarchal is the son of Media Mogul Pascal LeMarchal and younger half-brother of Margaux LeMarchal. Biography Gideon is one of Pascal sons with his second wife and seems to have had a decent relationship with his father. His mother loathed her husband and sent young Gideon to an American boarding school to get back at Pascal, which accounts for his lack of a french accent. Before repairing his relationship with Margaux. Pascal was appearantly grooming Gideon to take over as CEO of the LeMarchal Media Empire. He and Margaux have never gotten along. Season 3 In "Execution", Gideon showed up at Margaux's office and offered his congratulations to Margaux for being their father's successor. He offered to fly back to France with Margaux for Pascal's funeral, Gideon showed up at Nolan's house and vented that Margaux was the CEO of Voulez, Gideon and Nolan agreed to work together to takedown Margaux and Daniel. Gideon and Daniel went off to a bar to pick up girls. Gideon showed up at Nolan's house and showed him a picture of Daniel with one of the girls dead and bloodied. Gideon casually told Nolan he tried to save the girl, and was planning on framing Daniel for murder, to Nolan's dismay. Season 4 In "Renaissance", it quickly becomes appearant that Gideon is now Margaux No.2 as he is seen on set during a photo shoot managing things. When Daniel glances his way Gideon is quick to stare the fallen Grayson down. During Emily inauguration of Grayson Manor Gideon shows up as Charlotte's plus one. When Gideon notices that his date is distraught over being back in her old home now Emily's he suggests they use drugs to take their minds of it. They pair are caught in the act by Jack and his partner Ben. Though the young couple receives a severe reprimand Gideon remains unfazed. Later he is in bed with Charlotte dissing Jack and suggesting drug use again although he doesn't take any himself. It is also revealed that Gideon had used the photo he had taken to blackmail Daniel into leaving Voulez. In "Disclosure", Gideon is with another woman and they watch the video of Conrad Grayson's confession. Charlotte catches Gideon and the woman together and lashes out at him for just using her to gain access to her money. Daniel stabs all four of Gideon's tires, hoping to make him late to a meeting, but Gideon arrives in time. He voices his suspicions to Margaux. While at a business meeting, Gideon is found with drugs on him. He tells Margaux that he knows her and Daniel are trying to set him up and threatens to kill them. At the airport, Gideon is caught with drugs in his bag and arrested. It is later revealed that Margaux planted the drugs on Gideon. Personality Before appearing on screen Gideon was described as loud, cocky, vapid and vainglorious; the definition of a blowhard. Daniel also mentions that Gideon is prone to pull nasty and humiliating pranks on people he dislikes. This foppish exterior is only a mask though. In truth Gideon is actually highly intelligent, and manipulative. Taking after Pascal Gideon is able to compartmentalise easily, commiting horrific acts to obain an objective one moment and then shrugging them off the next. Gideon is also shown to strongarm his own allies to get what he wants. i.e. Gideon approached Nolan for help in taking his sister down through Daniel as payback for usurping his place as the LeMarchal heir apparent, Without telling his new partner Gideon arranged the death of a call girl Daniel was seen with to bring about his downfall. He showed no remorse for this vile act and even made Nolan complicit to force the tech guru's continued support. Gideon was so cruel that he pretended to care about Charlotte just so he could use her money. He even humiliated Charlotte by showing the video of Conrad threatening her to another woman he was sleeping with and belittled her to the woman. He also threatened to kill Margaux and Daniel. Appearances Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *Unlike Pascal and Margaux, Gideon doesn't have a French accent. Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes Category:Grayson Family